


Confidence

by GothicPrincessWitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff and Feels, M/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris has come to Starkhaven and accepted Sebastian’s offer to train his army, but Fenris isn’t fully confident of his leadership skills.





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Tevinter_Biscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/gifts).



> For a prompt on Tumblr: “fenris goes to starkhaven with him, follows through with the training people/elves. maybe some of the recruits really take to fenris and it's a little overwhelming for him but sebastian is there for him assuring him it's good” 
> 
> This can be read as part of The Royal Treatment. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ❤️

Fenris has long known what it’s like to be a follower. After years upon years of training and then, much later, lessons for reading and writing, he’s well versed as a pupil, and he’s spent most his life following the lead of the others. First Danarius, and then Hawke — although both he and Hawke would be adamant that Hawke has never been his new master and that Hawke does not and could not command Fenris. And now Sebastian.

Fenris has followed Sebastian here to Starkhaven and currently finds himself in a position of leadership. It is... unusual and uncomfortable, would be an apt way of describing it.

He has agreed to train new recruits, both humans and city elves, for the Starkhaven army, yet somehow he seems rather adept at it. The recruits eagerly hang on to his every word and work hard for his approval. It feels unnerving to be under so much scrutiny, all eyes constantly on him, and equally unnerving that they listen to what he says with rapt attention.

It’s taken a very long time for Fenris to accept that his thoughts, his words, his expression are all important, that he is allowed to speak his mind, and that he deserves to be listened to, and now he has a whole group of followers who respect his authority and heed his every instruction.

Hard to believe, really.

The recruits are not picking up Tevinter fighting techniques anywhere near as quickly as Fenris first did, but of course, the training and conditioning methods he presently utilizes are far less harsh than what he himself endured. Fenris tries to be a fair and honorable and attentive teacher. He tries to show through his actions that the city elf recruits, as denizens of Starkhaven, are as worthy of respect and courtesy as their human counterparts.

More than anything, Fenris tries to be the leader Sebastian believes he can be.

Sebastian has so much confidence in him, and it’s flattering, really, and uplifting, and Fenris strives hard to be worthy of Sebastian’s good opinion of him. Sebastian sometimes comes to oversee his training sessions, watching with a pleased smile, and it fills Fenris with so much happiness to know Sebastian is proud of him for this — proud of him for trying despite his doubts and proud of him for succeeding.

Today Fenris is sweat-drenched and still clad in his leather armor once training has ended for the day, but Sebastian doesn’t seem to mind at all as he wraps his arms around Fenris.

“They’re improving, slowly but surely,” Fenris remarks of the recruits.

“They admire you very much,” Sebastian says and then adds fondly, “as they should.”

“It... remains a challenge. To do this. To be here,” Fenris confesses in a soft murmur.

“And yet you never fail. You can overcome any challenge in your way,” Sebastian assures him, pressing a kiss to his sweat-soaked silver hair.

Fenris smiles, melting into Sebastian’s embrace as Sebastian continues to pepper his hair and brow with kisses.


End file.
